Felices para Siempre
by jessicaraya
Summary: Una boda, Un adiós, un nuevo comenzar. Saber decir te quiero, Saber decir adiós, Saber decir... Felices para siempre... nada mas.


Sabía que tenía que escribir este lado de la historia, sabía que debía enfocar el sentimiento y el pensamiento de este personaje. También tenía que dejar mi corazón sin esperanza para poder volver a soñar.

Gracias por seguirme. Gracias por leer.

Saludos

Pd. Detesto escribir enojada, pero… hoy debía poner este sentimiento en mi lienzo, debía decirle al mundo… el amor apesta. Hoy… para mí… perdí.

.-.-.-.

 **Felices para siempre…**

A medida que te sigo, mis lágrimas fluyen, no puedo creer que este día haya llegado, no puedo creer que no haya podido evitar que esto pasara, no puedo creer que no tenga mi cámara en mano, pero sobre todo no puedo creer que me haya vuelto así de egoísta, de posesivo, de que anteponga tu sonrisa por la mía, pero no sé si existe el felices para siempre… si no soy yo.

Y entonces, por muy cerca que estoy de ti, empiezo a extrañarte, puedo tocarte, sonreírte, hasta puedo jugar contigo sin que parezca raro, subido de tono o hasta pasional, puedo ser yo a tu lado y sé que tu puedes ser tu a mi lado, pero no soy yo el que toma tu mano ahora, él que dice acepto, él que te sonríe, no sé si existe el felices para siempre… si no soy yo. Si no eres tú.

Cada paso que das hacia el altar, es una lágrima que brota desde mi corazón hasta lo profundo de mi alma, estas feliz, pero ahora yo me siento miserable, te estoy perdiendo. Perdóname por amarte, por sentir y tener todos estos sentimientos por ti. Perdóname por favor.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?, que ha pasado. _Se sienta a mi lado, me mira intrigado, me sonríe como si fuéramos amigos._

\- ¿Nos conocemos? le respondo, como si no supiera su nombre y su historial, como si no supiera quién es a estas alturas de mi vida.

\- ¡Auch!, nadie me había dicho nunca eso.

\- Disculpa Christophe, es solo que no quiero hablar ahora.

\- Se que no somos amigos, pero intuyo que algo no está bien.

\- Solo es la emoción del momento, mi mejor amigo se casa.

\- Te entiendo, mi mejor amigo también se casa hoy. Toma el trago que ha traído lentamente, se ve jodidamente sensual, él lo es, lo sabe, pero ahora en lo único que quiero pensar es en no perder la compostura.

En mantenerme sereno, en solo sonreír y disimular mi cara de dolor. Me pregunto donde tendría que poner mi corazón en estos momentos, en qué lugar tendría que dejar mis sentimientos para poder volver a sonreír, donde debo mirar para no perderme en tus ojos café, donde debo sentir para no volverme loco sabiendo que te he perdido, que debo hacer para volver a creer en el felices para siempre… si no soy yo.

Donde debería tirarlo todo, todos estos sentimientos que guardo por ti, todos nuestro recuerdos juntos, todo el amor. Dime y ahora donde debo poner mi corazón cuando ya no eres mío. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiados silencios, demasiado ruido y demasiado dolor, muchos recuerdos y el felices para siempre… no existe.

\- Oye, te digo algo, si sigues poniendo esa cara, todos se darán cuenta que tienes el corazón roto. _Mirándome de lado._

\- ¿Roto? que estás diciendo, de que hablas. _Sorprendido._

\- Yuri, de eso hablo, de lo mucho que lo amas. _Mirándome a los ojos._

\- QUEEE!, estás loco, cuanto has bebido hasta ahora, no digas sandeces, él es solo…

\- Solo tu mejor amigo, si ya lo has dicho, ya te escuche, pero ni tú te la crees, ni yo me la creo. Él no solo es tu mejor amigo es tu mundo entero.

Con su última oración no puedo parar de reír, como es que este tipo sabe que es Yuri para mí en este momento, con qué derecho me dice lo que puedo o no sentir, con qué derecho lee mis ojos. Me paro, lo miro furioso como si mi mirada pudiera matarlo, eso quisiera, poder solo callarlo y borrar su estúpida sonrisa diciéndome… tengo razón.

\- Lamento lo que acabo de decirte. No eres el único que sufre. Mira la mesa de alado. Ese niño también está llorando en silencio, no eres el único. Créeme… no lo eres.

Es verdad, pero porque las cosas terminaron así. Porque me he vuelto tan patético, ¿por qué?

\- Sabes, a veces no podemos tener todo lo que deseamos, no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, no podemos ser o tener nuestro felices para siempre como ellos, no todo es color de rosa, el maldito hilo rojo de la vida, ni Yuri era para ti… y él no era para nadie que no sea su amado cerdito. Pero… aun hay esperanza. Sé que la hay.

\- Puedes bajar tu jodida voz, alguien puede escucharte, alguien puede… y no sé porque delante de este sujeto empiezo a llorar, no tengo idea porque en mi rostro caen lagrimas mientras sigo dibujando una sonrisa, no tengo idea.

Y entonces él se para a mi lado, me toma de la mano y me dirige a un lugar alejado de todo.

\- Te ves patético, das lastima. Así no puedes parearte enfrente de nadie, debes tranquilizarte, dentro de poco tendrás que dar tu discurso.

Y sin sentido, empiezo a llorar más fuerte, en su hombro y él queda en silencio, lo abrazo y puedo sentir su corazón latir despacio, tranquilo y aun así yo…

\- Lo perdí. No era nuestra historia, el felices para siempre… no existe. Me separo de él, seco mis lagrimas con el pañuelo que pensé que no usaría, pero debo hacerlo, él se aleja de mi y sin darme la cara me comenta – solo era un amor de esos que suceden y luego no están… tuviste la suerte de amar… lamento que no te hayan amado… pero ahora es momento de seguir siendo su amigo. Así que saca tu cámara y toma la mejor selfi y sonríe… que tu sonrisa es hermosa Phichit _– es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre –_ no es el fin del mundo… no lo es… no lo es… el felices para siempre si existe… debemos creer que sí. Tengo que creer que sí.

…

Hola a todos, soy el mejor amigo de Yuri y estoy feliz de estar acá, de verlo sonreír, de verlo feliz _-que mentira más grande-_ Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, compartimos muchas anécdotas y supongo que hoy puedo compartir una de ellas… _No lo hagas, no lo digas…_

Era Abril, era mi cumpleaños y decidimos ir al karaoke… recuerdo que hacía mucho calor… recuerdo que había descubierto lo maravilloso de la música romántica, recuerdo que Arjona se volvió en mi mentor de todo lo asombroso que es amar y sufrir… y Fue ahí que entendí lo maravilloso que es vivir, de tener amigos como tu… _Mirando a Yuri,_ Entendí lo mucho… **entendí que eres el insomnio más bello…**

 _Otra luna nueva y yo te quiero - Mucho más que tres lunas atrás - Te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo - Te quiero aunque decirlo esté de más - Yooo te quiero_

 _El mundo está al revés y yo te quiero - Quererte me hace ser alguien mejor - Te quiero a veces más de lo que quiero - Te quiero aunque a veces cause dolor - Yooo te quiero_

… **Por mi mejor amigo** , por él y su amado esposo _–que no soy yo-_ Salud.

…

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, feliz de que hayas podido decir adiós, de pararte frente a él…

\- Cállate, cállate Giocometti, solo cállate. Que te calles.

\- Imagina que soy él, imagina que soy el amor de tu vida… y dime, dímelo todo, déjalo salir, no te vayas con ese dolor, con ese sentimiento, deja todo atrás… solo dímelo.

\- Te odio, te odio desde el primer día que te vi, te odio desde la primera vez que dijiste hola, te odio por sonreírme, te odio por ser tu, te odio por hacerme tu familia y aun así no ser mío, te odio por decirme que me quieres y amar a otro, te odio por ser mi más bella fatalidad y no ser tuyo, te odio por todas las lagrimas que te seque y tú no has ni podrás secar las mías, te odio por ser tu apoyo, te odio porque nunca quise ser tu mejor amigo, te odio por hacerme callar, te odio porque tú me hiciste un extraño… y es extraño, pero te extraño… y nada tiene sentido, porque mi destino ahora solo es una maldita casualidad… te amo. Adiós.

No sé en qué momento él me abrazo fuerte, no sé en qué momento secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos, no sé en qué momento acariciaba mis cabellos y me sonreía con dulzura, no sé en qué momento termine sonriendo a su lado.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- No lo sé… y empiezo a reír fuerte… rio porque es lo único que me queda.

\- Anda vamos a bailar. Que mañana es otro día y el hoy aun no acaba… quien sabe y Yurio se robe a Víctor y tu tengas esperanza, o tal vez sea yo quien se lo robe primero… mejor aun… solo sé que ahora quiero bailar contigo.

Y entonces fue ahí que lo entendí, entendí que no solo era uno o dos corazones rotos el día de hoy, eran tres… él también había perdido algo de su corazón. Él también había perdido más de lo que creía.

\- Eres muy ingenuo, recién te das cuenta… bobo.

No puedo creer que pueda dibujar esa bella sonrisa, no puedo creer que este tan tranquilo, no puedo creer que haya sido mi soporte, mi apoyo y él también este destrozado, no lo puedo creer…

\- Lo siento. Perdóname… yo…

\- Shuuu… _posa sus dedos en mis labios,_ ahora ya nada de eso importa, no podemos hacer nada más…

\- Chris Podrías algún día llamarme a las 2 de la mañana.

\- Claro… y así tendremos nuestro… Felices para siempre…

…

\- Amigo, estas bien…

\- Yuri!, Yuri!, Yuri!, felicidades, muchas felicidades, espero no haber sido muy sentimental en el discurso.

\- Recordé aquel día, recordé la canción… recordé…

\- Oye… Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera, Te quiero porque es la mejor manera de burlarme de tus enemigos, Te quiero porque así es como te quiero, Te quiero y sabes bien a que me refiero, A no quererte más porque no puedo…

\- Te entiendo…

\- Lo sé… lo vi sonreírme, hacer una reverencia muy respetuosamente, lo vi decirme adiós con su mirada, lo vi triste, lo vi feliz, lo vi marcharse, lo vi… y sé que él me vio…

\- Phit… Te quiero porque solo a ti te quiero, Te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo… Pensé que era importante que supieras que te quiero y nada más… nada mas…

Fin.


End file.
